


Bubble Tea

by Dweam



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, School Dances, r.i.p Soonyoung's scalp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweam/pseuds/Dweam
Summary: Minghao liked that red-haired guy who danced like a god every evening at the dance studio. He really liked him, but, no, that was not a crush; that was admiration… until that other guy came to pick him up.





	Bubble Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more Soonhao.

It was almost seven in the evening and Minghao was late. He didn’t know what was wrong with him when he decided to watch that short weekly episode that just came out while getting ready when he knew he wasn’t able to do both at the same time.

No, actually, he wasn’t late, according the class’ schedule. He was late according to his own, because he always wanted to arrive before that particular dancer, because seeing him in casual clothes and not drenched in sweat was just… good? Minghao didn’t know himself, but he enjoyed the view nonetheless.

Was he being obsessed? Certainly not. Or at least… that was what he forced himself to believe.

When he arrived, everyone who was already here was stretching, and only one girl arrived after him. She was always ‘late’ so the only one of the two being surprised was her. “Oh, Minghao! You’re late!” she said and he rolled his eyes.

“Late? I’m not late.” He stretched his neck. “If anyone had to be called ‘late’ here, it’d be you, Yein.”

Yein was about to protest but the class was about to start so they had to hurry up.

 

“And that’s it for tonight!” The instructor clapped his hands with a smile as he was content. “Thank you all for making this class amazing with your hard work!”

“It’s nothing, sir. We’re just doing this out of passion, right?” One of the students said, turning around to look at others who nodded at him.

“I’m loving the motivation you all have! And Soonyoung, I’m sure you would be the great leader of a dance team someday.” The instructor approved, his smile wider than before.

Out of embarrassment or shyness, Minghao wasn’t sure, Soonyoung rubbed his nap with a nervous laugh. “No way.”

With that, everyone left to change back into their casual outfits, before leaving the building for their home.

 

The next day, Minghao wasn’t ‘late’ according to his own schedule. He even arrived before everyone else, but the studio was still locked since there was no one inside, so he had to wait outside. He was freezing since he didn’t expect the temperature to drop so low and so fast, plus he knew he’d be hot real quick after dancing a lot so carrying a big coat he wouldn’t wear while getting home?? He wasn’t a fan of that idea, but he was lowkey questioning his decision right here.

A few minutes later, he was tapping the screen of his phone and other students started coming.

A few more minutes later, one of the dancers approached him with concern written all over his face. “Hey, you look like you’re freezing like hell over there. You okay?” he asked and Minghao started blushing. Because it was the dancer he’d been watching for a while.

“Oh, uh… hey. I’m– I’m fine. Just a little cold,” he replied as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

The other shook his head, however. “Just a little cold, you say? You’re _freezing_ , Minghao. You’re going to get sick.” He sighed and proceeded to remove his own big coat before putting it onto Minghao’s shoulders. “Here. You can give it back whenever you want.” A beautiful smile appeared on his lips and the Chinese boy felt like melting. He was already hot, like the other’s hair, even without the coat.

“Th–Thanks, Soonyoung-hyung…” he said shyly, holding onto the coat as to prevent it from falling to the ground; that would be a shame, especially since it was _Soonyoung’s_. The last thing he got from the older was a brighter smile, then they were finally able to go in.

 

When the class was over, Minghao let out a yell as to express how tired and glad he was. It was time to go home, he was already changed into dry clothes, and his eyes automatically went onto Soonyoung’s frame. The latter was in the parking lot, next to a taller man with sharp eyes and a deep voice, and they were laughing together. Then the man’s hand went into Soonyoung’s red hair to ruffle it, and Soonyoung acted as if he was mad, but he was still smiling. Minghao felt a pang in his heart, but couldn’t tell what it was; certainly not jealousy caused by a crush, at least. All he felt for the dancer was admiration, that was it.

Right after, he felt a hand hitting his shoulder and he turned his head to see a familiar face. “Minghao, are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost.” It was Chan, a boy who was almost a year and a half younger than him. He was smaller than Minghao and looked more innocent, which was actually the case, but he wasn’t a baby and could say things no one would expect him to. Right after those words came out of his mouth, he turned his head to look at where Minghao was staring at, only to say, “Oh~” with a smirk. “I see.” A tap on the Chinese boy’s back. “Good luck.” Then the younger left him to join his father’s car.

 _Good luck_ , he said… what? Minghao was confused.

He looked back at Soonyoung and he was getting in the man’s car, before leaving.

Minghao snapped back to reality and went back to his home, holding onto Soonyoung’s coat that he was wearing.

 

“Haohao, let’s go get bubble tea together!” Mingyu, one of Minghao’s closest friends, said with a bright smile, right out of Minghao’s door. They were in their dorm as they both went to the same college, and the taller male liked dragging Minghao out of it from time to time. So, this day, he decided it was a great idea to hang out together after a while. “There’s this great bubble tea shop that everyone keeps talking about! I wanna go there!”

But the younger one didn’t seem to share the same enthusiasm as he rolled his eyes. “We can just order. From here.” And he proceeded to close the door, but his friend stopped him.

“Noooo you don’t understand!” Mingyu almost whined, blocking the door with his foot and hands. “I also heard there were really good-looking guys working there,” he added while wiggling his eyebrows, which made Minghao repeat the movement. “Wait no– I’m getting your gay ass out of–”

“No! And I’m not gay.” He tried to convince the other, but also himself, because he felt his ears becoming hotter and he was suddenly wondering if any of those guys were as good looking as Soonyoung.

He’d been thinking about Soonyoung since what happened at the parking lot. Not just a little, but _a lot_.

He couldn’t lie; Soonyoung was breathtaking, and he wanted to hug him, give him kisses, tell him how good he was, comfort him when he was feeling bad… all this kind of things. But Minghao wasn’t bold enough to actually do these. He wondered why he also wanted to be with him so much; that couldn’t just be admiration, right? He thought about it.

It could be a crush. Especially when he realized he was jealous of the tall guy who was with him. Minghao wanted to be that guy for Soonyoung, as selfish as that might sound…

What was he going to do now that he had that piece of information in mind?

 

Mingyu put his hand on top of the knob and looked over at his smaller friend with warning eyes. “Don’t you dare make us look bad with your bitch face while we’re inside, alright?” He was smiling, but Minghao didn’t really care.

“I didn’t want to come here in the first place, but I’ll make an effort, I guess.” He shrugged.

“Trust me, you’ll be having heart eyes and you’ll probably even get yourself a date~~” Mingyu teased but didn’t let the other answer as he was already going inside, so Minghao rolled his eyes before following him.

The first thing he could say about the place when he was right beside his friend was “It’s neat here– wow, I like it already,” to which the said friend smirk at him as if he was silently saying “told you so”. Minghao made a face and nudged him. “I’m only talking about the visual of the place, not the employees nor anything else.” He smiled.

“Don’t talk too fast.” Mingyu told him in a whisper.

“Whatever.”

They picked a small table and took their seats. The shop wasn’t full, but there were quite a lot of people, and Minghao could hear some of them talking about how handsome the guys were here. He couldn’t care less. “I’ll go take our order, alright? You stay here.” Mingyu got to his feet and walked to the counter, with the Chinese boy’s eyes following him. Then they were wide open.

Because there was a red-haired boy walking over there with an apron, and he looked like Soonyoung.

Maybe Minghao was just so, so tired he was starting to see Soonyoung in places he wasn’t supposed to be.

To distract himself from what just happened, he busied himself with his phone and played a game while waiting for his tall friend.

Said friend came back a few minutes later with a smile on his face and spoke up, making Minghao raise his head from his phone to look at him, “A waitress will be coming here soon with our order.” He said as he sat back on the chair he picked earlier. Then he leaned forward as to whisper a secret to the younger boy. “Not gonna lie, all the people I saw behind that counter are damn good looking…!” And he finished with a small whistle.

The other simply blinked before going back to his game. “Just because you and those other people find them attractive doesn’t mean I’ll share your opinion about them.”

“I already told you not to talk too fast, didn’t I?” Mingyu asked, annoyance clear in his tone. “Why won’t you trust me, for once?”

All he got was a shrug and they waited patiently without exchanging more word between them. Eventually, a girl wearing a nice apron approached them with a tray on which two bubble teas were displayed. “Hello to you two, here are your drinks.” She said with a smile, and Minghao bowed his head.

“Thanks.”

She grinned at him and bowed as well. “I hope you’ll enjoy your time here~.” With that, she left them and he noticed Mingyu’s eyes lingering a bit on her. He decided not to call him out on that, and started drinking before a satisfied hum left his lips.

He was sure he’d come back. Especially if Soonyoung really worked there. He needed to investigate. And no, that wasn’t creepy at all.

 

“One and two and three and… four!” the dance teacher said as he repeated the moves with his students. Everyone was tired, but there were ten minutes left and they had a competition in a week or so. They had to give their best!

So ten minutes later, they were finally free to do whatever they wanted. Soonyoung nearly begged the instructor to let him stay and practice more, but he couldn’t since other people were using the studio a bit after them, so he got sad. The red-haired boy was looking down and sighing a lot, but all he got from others were looks of sympathy, or pity, Minghao couldn’t tell. He had no idea why the older needed to practice more so badly, but he felt like hugging him, telling him it was okay, and other things, but… he just couldn’t. He feared rejection, so he didn’t do anything and left like the others.

When he reached the entrance, still with Soonyoung’s coat that he didn’t give back because he was a coward apparently, he was met with the same man he saw the other day with Soonyoung. He tried not to look at him as he walked to the door, but he got interrupted. “Hey,” the man said. Minghao tried to ignore him, pretending he didn’t know he was calling him out, but the man insisted. “You, with the furry coat. Don’t pretend you didn’t hear me. You’re not even wearing any earphones, or whatever.” Said man let out a chuckle.

With a sigh, the Chinese boy turned and walked a bit away from the door, looking at the other. “Yeah?” He was already not liking him from the way he was talking to him.

The man raised his hands as to surrender. “Hey, relax, I’m not going to attack you. I just wanted to talk. Here,” he held out his hand, “I’m Wonwoo.”

Minghao stared at the hand as if it was threatening his life, then took it in his. “And I’m Myungho.”

Wonwoo smiled a bit more as he shook Minghao’s hand. “Well, nice to finally meet you, Minghao,” he said before releasing it. He chuckled when he saw Minghao’s surprised expression. “Don’t look surprised. My best friend has been telling me about someone named ‘Minghao’, saying he’s never seen a Chinese boy as cute as him before, and you sure don’t look Korean. I also suspect you of doing… things with him, since you’re wearing his favorite coat.”

Minghao stares. The amount of words that just came out of this man’s mouth were making him confused. They were sinking into his soul and he gulped as he quickly shoved the coat onto Wonwoo’s chest, his face flushed. “H–Here! Give it back to him. I– I didn’t mean to keep it– I– I’m sorry!” _But it was so nice to wear it…_ Then he proceeded to leave the place with his bag on his shoulder without looking back.

Was this Wonwoo guy really saying that Soonyoung liked Minghao? The older dancer never really showed any sign, so that was doubtful, but at the same time, if Soonyoung never talked about him, then Wonwoo wouldn’t know his name. Soonyoung could’ve talked about everyone in the dance class too. But he said _Minghao_ was the _cutest Chinese boy he’d ever met_. Just the thought of the older dancer’s eyes lingering on him while he wasn’t looking made his heart flutter and his cheeks hot.

He had a hard time falling asleep the night after what happened.

 

The next day was just like the usual ones; Soonyoung didn’t talk about what happened with Wonwoo to Minghao. Maybe he didn’t know about it, but if he did, then he sure wasn’t showing it at all. Then again, he had to know about it since Wonwoo gave him the coat. Unless he kept it for himself– crap. Hopefully, he didn’t. At the same time, Minghao kind of hoped he did, so Soonyoung wouldn’t know about it. It was complicated, to say the least.

 

That was it. Minghao had the motivation in the world within him to go to that bubble tea shop all by himself, and see if Soonyoung was really working there. With a bit of chance, he’d find out if the latter really liked him or not.

When he got out of his room, Mingyu immediately assaulted him with a question. “Hey, where are you going?”

“Nowhere.”

Mingyu raised an eyebrow before a knowing smirk drew itself onto his lips. “Well, have fun.” He certainly thought Minghao was going on a date. Heh, whatever.

 

Luckily, he remembered the way to go there and entered the shop then made his way to the counter where he waited for someone to ask for his order. It didn’t take long even if the place was a bit crowded that day. “Hello, may I take your order?” It was a good-looking guy, indeed, with a long face, and a beauty mark on his cheek; it was pretty, Minghao thought. Also, the name tag read ‘Seokmin’.

So, the Chinese boy gave him his order, paid and waited on a chair that was also at the counter. Once again, he busied himself with his phone without paying any attention to anyone around him, and it took them a few minutes to give him what he wanted.

“Here’s your order!” Seokmin was back with an amused smile on his face, which made Minghao blink in confusion as he wondered what was funny about him. “Please, enjoy yourself.” He left him for another customer, and Minghao looked at the cup he got, making sure he got the right one. That was when his face flushed to a faint pink which even spread to his ears, because there was more than the flavor of his bubble tea and his own name.

_Would you like to go on a date with me?  
\- SY_

There was a phone number under it, and breathing became difficult. He was overwhelmed by feelings and couldn’t contain a giggle that he muffled with a hand.

He still managed to calm himself and took a glance at all the employees that he could see. There, he saw an embarrassed Soonyoung with deep purple hair being teased by a guy smaller than him, who had a black mullet. A satisfied smile appeared on his face as he grabbed the cup, leaving the place with it and drinking it, finally. He didn’t ask for the same flavor as last time, but this one tasted really good as well.

Now he was happy that his questions got their answers. Soonyoung did work in this bubble tea shop, and Soonyoung also liked him, romantically. It was the best day of his life.

 

Once he was back at the dorm, he didn’t see Mingyu and went for his room. His bubble tea was already entirely in his stomach, and he pulled out his phone, ready to type in the number that he saved under the name _Soonyoung_ _♡_. Lame, but he couldn’t help it.

> _Yes, I would like to go on a date with you. - MH_

He didn’t have to wait a lot to get a reply. Eventually, it made him smile like an idiot.

Soonyoung was happy, and gave him some info about where and when they could meet.

 

Eventually, the dance competition against other students from other tiny dance schools went smooth. Some of them were really stressed, but it was okay overall.

Their class was second at the end, and Soonyoung got a medal for being awesome, literally. He had black hair already, which made Minghao worry about his scalp, and he legit was dancing so beautifully on the stage. Well… the blonde-haired boy couldn’t see well when they were dancing together, but when he saw the video their instructor recorded, it was breathtaking. Soonyoung was so handsome and sexy when he was performing with that look, which was composed of makeup and nice clothes, things they usually didn’t wear.

 

The day after the competition, Soonyoung and Minghao went on their date. It started with shy smiles, and ended with gentle kisses.

 

They walked to Minghao’s dorm, hand in hand, and when they reached the front door of the building, they stopped and looked at each other, both not wanting to part away from one another.

“I know it’s only been a day but… I really want to stay with you, but unfortunately I can’t, and–” Minghao stopped Soonyoung’s speech by pressing his lips against his.

“Shush. We’ll see each other very soon, even if there’s no dance lesson for a while.”

“Yeah… that’s a good timing. By the way, thanks for giving back my coat! I almost forgot to thank you.”

“Oh–” Minghao blushed as he remembered his first and last encounter with Wonwoo. His reaction was too embarrassing and he didn’t want to remember it. “Uhm… you’re welcome.”

They stared at each other with a fond smile, then they kissed again, before parting away. Minghao was already addicted. “Goodnight, Hao.”

“Goodnight. Go home safely.”

“I will.” One last kiss was shared and Soonyoung was walking away. Minghao watched him for a minute, completely lost in his thoughts, before going inside.

And of course, he had to cross Kim Mingyu’s path. “Hi, Minghao.”

The Chinese boy gave him a lazy look. “Hi.” He knew what was coming for him, judging from Mingyu’s facial expression.

The latter wrapped an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders and talked in whispers as to prevent others to eavesdrop. “So, who’s that guy?” Of course, he had to witness that.

“Who?” Minghao fainted ignorance.

But his friend wasn’t a fool. “The guy you were kissing right outside…! Who is he?”

“Does it even matter?” Minghao rolled his eyes.

“Of course it does! You’re like my baby brother and I want what’s best for you!” Mingyu tried to yell but still whispered. Then it hit him. “Oh~ wait. I think I saw him at the bubble tea shop.” At that, Minghao immediately got flustered and kept quiet. “Wow, Hao, I was kidding when I said you’d get a date there, but you actually did get one–”

“Shut up, you know nothing about him.”

“Well, no shit Mr. _I’m not gay_. Let’s talk in my room. You _have_ to tell me about him or I’ll stop cooking for your ass.” And Mingyu dragged Minghao to his room, where the younger of the two felt like he was arrested and trapped, but talked anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and Mingyu remembered seeing Soonyoung because he often went to the bubble tea shop to see that one girl who caught his heart haha.
> 
> I didn't even follow my original plot oops. Maybe I'll make a 2nd version, but for now, that'll be it! (btw, this was written in november/december) Thanks for reading. :3


End file.
